shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranshi
"The godly beast hunting all of the sinners in an endless hell of a hunt . " —''The Jester Prince'' Ranshi and Tanshi (蘭市及び短資) are two of the earlier Deatchments created by the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, the second born of The Hakuri Children. They are the first “sons” of Demetrius D. Xavier, created from his liver and stomach. They now reside in The Mother Hakuri with their other brothers, sisters and father.The two are famed in their brute force fighting, rivaling the greatest masters. But they are rather one of the most disturbing of the hakuri children, because of the ability. Tanshi living inside the body of Ranshi, rarely coming out. With a bounty an unknown bounty, but as hinted by Fredric it is a very big one considering that the World Government. Wishes to see these creatures are killed, by any means necessary. But now the two are sent out to act the front runners into Demetrius many missions and other agendas. The two are a feared assassin team killing thousands and cold blood, not feeling a thing for what they have done. The fearless beast of Demetrius, rarely listening to their master's commands. Appearance The most common is Ranshi which is the more humanoid looking, making think of him as the only one in appearance. Generally Tanshi is sleeping within Ranshi’s body, only coming out when his muzzle is removed. Ranshi is mostly seen, he is a very muscular and huge man. He hair pale purple hair, with blue lips (which aren’t really seen because of his muzzle). His hair comes down pass his back, as it moves about when he runs or such. But rather strange positions he never really stands up straight, he is seen in an animalistic poses and on his hands and knees. Looking as if he was a beast waiting to attack it prey, he also has a very chilling feeling to him. Through the muzzle are holes allowing him to breath, but his own breath can be seen as steam or even as if it was winter. In terms of clothing, Ranshi’s outfit never changes but strangely like a child he must get dressed by servants. He is more animalistic so doesn’t really see a need for cloths, but over both the per and post- time skip. His out remains constant; much like Soyokaze his outfit is very traditional. Consisting of traditional imperial and fighting robes, loose fitting for Ranshi were he can fight better. From top to bottom, Ranshi is seen wearing a metal muzzle around his mouth that keeps Tanshi within his body and he wears chains on his wrists limiting his movement (as shown in the infoxbox). His top half consists of orange robe, top over a Yukata top. Colored a pale blue, with an imperial fan design on the sleeves. The sleeves are very loose fitting were he can move easier. Over this he wears a green Hoari vest, tied down to stay in place. On the vest is a set of two white Yuigesa, connected to a set of cords tying the haori together. On his bottom, he wears a pair of extremely baggy green Hakama’s matching his haori vest. He goes barefoot much like Soyokaze, although he goes barefoot because he is more beast than man. His own feet are badly scared and injured, much like his hands being constantly on all fours. His hands are extremely disgusting look, scars and other injures. Although a rare sight, but when Tanshi appears is when Ranshi has is muzzle off so Tanshi can go in and out of Ranshi’s body with lighting speed. Tanshi’s appearance is disturbing and demonic, as the few who have seen Tanshi. Tanshi has a head of a human, which looks exactly like Ranshi. He has the body of a worm or snake like creature and has a set of scythes for hands which he does battle with. Out of the two Tanshi is ironically is the one who talks and Ranshi is mostly silent. You might get a few hisses or moans out of him but nothing much is ever heard. But his moans can sent chills down anyone’s spine. Gallery fghjfjh.jpg|"A close up of Ranshi, muzzled. " Category:Kazekage21 Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Male Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User